


Spitfire

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Cars, F/M, Mechanic Brendon, Mechanic Mike, Mechanic Zack, Past Alien Abduction, Past Car Accident, Rich Ryan, Rich Sarah, Ryan is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Brendon is a mechanic who loves working to restore old cars. When his friend Zack finds a black Delorean behind his house, Brendon decides to work on it. But his girlfriend mentions an asteroid falling in town, and her car acting weird, and he finds something in the Delorean...





	1. OutATime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had half the description for a while, and finally decided to do something about it, so here's something I hope will last longer than some of my other stories

“Brendon, you’ll never guess what I just found.” Zack sounded excited, and he hadn’t even let Brendon say hello when he picked up.

“You’re right, I won’t. Zack I’m covered in grease and am so close to getting the Camaro started again, this thing will sell for so much if I just get it started, and that’s how I’ll pay for Sarah’s ring.” Brendon said. He had been trying to get an engagement ring for a while now, but the one he wanted costed more than he made in a year.

“Dude, Sarah would say yes if you proposed with a ring pop while you were covered in grease.”

“Yeah but her family would ridicule her for dating someone so cheap, and saying yes to someone that cheap. This is more about her pride.” 

“Hers or yours? Cause Sarah wouldn’t give a shit. It sounds like you don’t want people thinking you don’t love her that much.”

“How else am I supposed to prove it to everyone? Everyone, including her parents, already thinks I’m only in it because she’s like the richest girl in town, maybe even the county.” Brendon sighed. “And the only reason we met was when I crashed my motorcycle into her car and we had to go through all the legal troubles, and she payed my medical bills. I still can’t believe her dad tried to sue me over it.”

“Yeah, in all honesty, that whole thing was Sarah’s fault.”

“She literally admitted that to me, when it happened and she rushed out to check on me, in the hospital, after her dad came to me with the court shit, and once the court stuff was all worked out.” Brendon sighed. “What did you find?”

“Oh right, there’s this Delorean just sitting behind my fence, like the model from Back to the Future, but black. Engine’s toast, inside’s fucked, and it looks like it was dragged out here from a junkyard or something, and it was not here yesterday. You need to come check this out, bring the truck.”

“Dude Deloreans suck ass.” Brendon said.

“But some collector or Back to the Future super fan would kill to get their hands on one like this, and maybe it could get you more money to help with your part of the honeymoon, cause god knows the Orzechowskis aren’t paying for your honeymoon or wedding.” Zack chuckled. “Just fix the inside, get the car running, get a new paint job, make it look like the one from the movie, then sell it to the highest bidder.”

“Fine, I’ll come take a look. You just might have to make it a damn key, cause these things never have any keys.” 

Brendon was there within the hour, and as Zack said, there was a junky Delorean sitting behind his fence. Brendon noticed tire tracks leading up to the car, meaning either it was driven there, or someone towed it there and was really good at leaving one set of tracks.

“So you didn’t hear it get dropped off?” Brendon asked as he popped the trunk.

“Nope, just found it over here when I was coming to refill the stray dog bowls.” Zack looked at it. “Was not here yesterday.”

“Well, set it up for a tow. The wheels look pretty good.” Brendon said.

Zack quickly got the car hooked up.

 

“Let me know how it goes, I gotta get back to prettying up my yard.” 

“I will, let me know if boss man gets on your ass for missing our last shift.” 

“You know he will.”

Brendon took the car back home, and the Delorean filled the empty space in the garage, so he had to move his truck to the side of the road. He popped the trunk again and looked around inside, and other than his ears randomly ringing a bit, he didn’t see anything unusual other than missing engine parts. Brendon went back over to the Camaro and started working on that.

After about an hour, he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey Brendon, what’s with the new car?” 

He pushed himself out from under the car and stood up. Sarah was standing by the Delorean, looking at the dirt that had gotten on her finger when she wiped it on the hood of the car.

“Zack found it behind his house. I’m gonna fix it up, make it look like the one from Back to the Future, then sell it to the highest bidder.” Brendon smiled at her.

“Are you sure you’ll still be able to pay rent with all this going on?” Sarah asked. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’m gonna wait till I can sell the Camaro to buy parts for the Delorean.” 

“I’d offer my help but my dad will kill me if he finds out I’m giving you money.” Sarah chuckled. Sarah still lived with her parents since she was going to a college nearby for her Doctorate or something, they never really talked about it. “How’s the Camaro coming along?”

“I’ve replaced everything, but there’s still something that isn't working. I still have to figure out what that is. Plus I need to save up to get it repainted.” Brendon sighed. “But the money I’ll get will more than pay for all the money I’ve blown on this thing. I have a buyer who’s patient. Says she’s happy to buy something someone fixed themself, but just wants updates and pictures.” Brendon said before wiping his face with a towel.

“Have you had anyone else come look at it? Or asked about it on an internet forum?” 

“Yeah, but physical people cost money and internet people are either telling me what isn’t the problem or telling me it’s a lost cause. I’ve been working on this thing for almost a year now and it still won’t work.” 

“Have you tried fueling it up?”

“No, but it’s got a little in it, I put it in a week ago to see if it would help it start but it did nothing.” 

“Hm. Oh, hey, did you hear about that asteroid thing?” 

“The what?”

“There was this asteroid that fell over the town. It like landed near the mall. I was in the store when it happened, but Andy was in the parking lot, but he’s okay.” Sarah sighed a bit. “But his engine makes weird noises now, could you check that out?”

“Yeah, just make sure your dad isn’t home. God you talk about this car like it’s a person.” Brendon said.

“And what about Miss Jackson huh?” Sarah asked, crossing her arms.

“That’s the nickname Zack gave the truck at our workplace. That’s totally different. Zack only calls it that because of the license plate.” The plates said MSJ KSN. Brendon went over to his desk to grab a bolt off the table, but he dropped it and it fell and rolled under the Delorean.

“Shit.” Brendon said. Sarah got out her phone and turned on the flashlight.

“Sarah don’t get on your knees you’ll-” Brendon started, but she was already on her knees looking under the car. “Get your jeans dirty…” 

“I’ll just wash them. I’m not all about how pretty I look you know.” She said.

“But your mom is.”

“And I couldn’t care less about that.” She chuckled. “And yeah, I’ll make sure she’s not home either when you come look at Andy.”

Brendon got down right next to Sarah and they looked for the bolt, but it seemed to have vanished.

“Damn.” Brendon said. “Well I have more, and I can just look when I move the car.” 

“You want to go get dinner, or are you gonna be busy?” Sarah asked.

“Oh, no I can come. We should change though, I think I have some jeans that will fit you.” Brendon said, standing up. “But I’ll have to shower.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait apple bottom.” 

“Shut up!”

Brendon was back in the garage after the date with Sarah. He had thought of a few things to check on the Camaro, and he decided to check them. After a little tinkering, he sat in the front seat and turned the key.

The engine roared to life, and Brendon cheered. He had Zack on the phone within seconds.

“It’s alive!!” He said into the phone. “The Camaro, it works!!”

“I’ll get the booze, wait, aren’t you too young for that?” Zack asked, chuckling.

“Haha, that joke got old 3 years ago, when you started making it.” Brendon rolled his eyes. “But dude, I’m gonna contact the buyer, and engagement ring here I come!!”

“Get on that, you need to get that car out of here as soon as possible, but make sure to take it for a drive around the block, make sure it can still drive.”

“I’ll be on it. See you tomorrow Zack. You, Sarah, Spencer, Mike and Nicole need to be here to see the baby off.”

Spencer was his best friend, while Mike and Nicole were coworkers that Zack and Brendon were good friends with, although Nicole was the phone girl and didn’t work on vehicles with the rest of them.

“I’ll let Nicole and Mike know. You get that buyer on the line.”

“I will, bye Zack.”

“Bye.” 

The buyer was happy to hear that the car turned on, and said she’d be over as long as the drive around went well, and it did. The next day, Spencer, Sarah and Nicole were there before Brendon woke up, and the buyer came before Zack managed to show up.

The buyer was happy to get the car, and handed Brendon the check, and Brendon got her the papers he had gotten for the car (they had set that up when Brendon first started working on the car). Zack made it in time to watch the buyer drive off with the car.

“Oh, Brendon, my parents won’t be home Thursday morning, so you can come check on Andy then.” Sarah said after they all had the victory high fives.

“Oo, who’s Andy?” Nicole asked.

“Her car, you know, the red Chevrolet Corvette she loves to death.” Brendon said. 

“I thought that one was named Meredith.” Mike said.

“No, my dad’s car is named Meredith.” 

“Oh so it runs in the family?” Spencer asked, chuckling.

“Yeah.” Sarah said, crossing her arms.

“Alright you guys, I’m taking this to the bank. I have something to buy.” Brendon said. Zack smiled knowingly, which the rest said bye and left. 

Brendon bought the ring and took it home. He had made the box for it himself, and he wanted Sarah to be able to use it afterwards for jewelry or something.

He dropped the ring on accident, and it skidded across the floor under the Delorean. 

“No no no no no!” Brendon said before getting down to grab the ring. He saw it laying there, and he reached under the car to get it.

Suddenly, something seemed to come down onto it, it looked like two little arms. It suddenly just pulled the ring up.

Brendon was too enraged to even wonder what the hell that was, and tried to reach up after it, despite the fact he was probably gonna get tetanus from sticking his hand up there. He heard whatever it was moving around, and got up. He pried the hood open and began looking for the thing and the ring, because he assumed it was some kind of bug. He spotted the ring, and reached in to grab it. He got it, but whatever it was wasn’t letting go, and he pulled it up. The engine suddenly started for a few seconds, but it didn’t stay on long, and Brendon now could see what was holding on to the ring.

It almost looked like a tiny person, but with purplish skin, huge black eyes, no noticeable nose, and what looked like pointed ears, almost like it was a fairy or an elf, and had some kind of well made outfit of sorts. It almost looked like a Star Trek costume, just with a brown shirt and no ship patch. Brendon kinda froze up, but this thing was an idiot and wouldn’t let go, and even made a hissing noise at Brendon. Brendon slowly moved to his desk with it, before quickly shoving it in a mason jar he kept bugs in (he shuck it off the ring so he had the ring) and closed the lid.

It was enraged by this and began trying to knock the jar over from the inside, but only succeeded in almost knocking itself out. It tried to climb to the air holes, but again no luck. Brendon just stared at it, before quickly putting the ring away. He looked back at the little creature.

“What the fuck are you..?”


	2. Hesitant Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one place you can turn when you find a weird alien creature living in a car. The dude who brought it in and your best friend, and then your best friend subjects the "more sensible" option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing this weird side plot thing with Gerard, so I hope that goes over well.

Brendon had no idea who else to call other than Spencer and Zack, who were both over within the hour. The thing had tired itself out and was just sitting down in the jar, still looking upset. Zack and Spencer both looked at it with looks of amazement.

“It looks like a fairy or something.. But, like, an extraterrestrial fairy.” Spencer said.

“You found this in the Delorean?” Zack asked.

“Yeah, and when I pulled it out, the engine started for a few seconds, and trust me, that engine shouldn’t be able to start.” Brendon pointed at the Delorean, and Spencer looked at it.

“How the fuck did it get in there?” 

“I don’t know, I think it got in there sometime between drop off and me getting it in the garage.” 

Zack glanced at the old tape on the jar that Brendon had left over from one of the bugs he had, it had been a caterpillar he had “raised” a year before. It had the caterpillar’s name on it. ‘Pete’

“You already named it?” 

“No! That’s from my caterpillar. I won’t name something like this!”

“Well you just did, cause I’m gonna call him Pete.” Spencer said.

“Oh my God Spencer!” Brendon put his hands to his head. “Does everyone I know name things that don’t need names??”

“Hey, it’ll be a good way to talk about him.” Spencer said. “And he isn’t a car, he’s some kind of alien or something. Maybe we should find someone who knows something.”

“What, do you want me to call crazy old Gerald Walters down the road and chat with him about this??” 

“That’s not his name, and he’s actually pretty nice, and 10 years older than us. Maybe he knows something about this, I mean he seems to know just about anything about aliens.” 

“He’s also crazy!”

“And crazy is a broad term. He’s the only guy I can think of who’d know anything about this.”

“I’ll have to side with Spencer.” Zack said. “Crazy alien guy’s gonna have to be the person we turn to.”

“Ugh, fine. Go get crazy alien guy.” Brendon said, crossing his arms.

“His name is Gerard!” Spencer said as he left.

Brendon and Zack just watched ‘Pete’ sit and pout. 

“What are we going to do with this thing?” Brendon asked.

“I don’t know, this has like, never happened to me.” Zack said.

“Well, I don’t think we can release it into the wild. It’ll probably poison the water supply or something.”

“Or he’ll die.”

“Why do you suddenly care about it?” 

“Come on, you know me.” Zack sighed. “He’s a helpless little creature and he’s probably gonna die without help.”

“Doesn’t look very helpless to me. It survived in that car for a day or more and stole a bolt.” Brendon squinted at ‘Pete’. “He probably ate it, probably ingests metal.”

“His mouth is way to small for that.” Zack said. “He’s probably hungry.”

“Then why’d he stay in the car instead of trying to- Fuck you got me calling it a he too. Zack, we can’t just get attached to it!” Brendon crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry! But come on, this thing’s obviously intelligent cause he’s wearing clothes, I think we should give him some dignity.” 

“It doesn’t even know what we’re saying.” Brendon rolled his eyes, and ‘Pete’ seemed to take offense to that and kicked at the jar again.

“Yeah but he can no doubt infer what we mean.” Zack chuckled. “Flip him off, he’ll probably combust, I don’t think he can take much more anger.”

“Yeah but I’m not having an exploding alien in a jar, especially when Spencer’s bringing creepy alien guy from down the street.” Brendon crossed his arms.

“True, I don’t think he’d like being told we have an alien and just find some goo. He’s probably already made fun of enough.” 

Spencer returned a few minutes later with Gerard. Saying Gerard was weird was like saying Mt. Everest is an easy climb. His hair was dyed bright red, like unnaturally red (Brendon had never seen his roots grow out, so this guy was obsessed with keeping it red), and Brendon had never seen him out of some brightly colored suit, and he had like 12 different colored suits. Today his suit was blue. Gerard also would click his tongue at weird times, and had some story about being abducted by aliens and in space for like 17 years. He was completely silent as Spencer to the jar, and he looked at it. ‘Pete’ seemed started by his, then got closer to the part of the jar Gerard was looking in and make some clicking noises.

“Yep, you guys caught an alien.” Gerard said, smiling a bit, before making a similar clicking noise with his tongue, but when he saw the looks on the three men’s faces, he spoke again. “It’s the species name, at least the one I’ve heard. If you want that in English, well, I call them Fae, since they look kind of like fairies. There’s literally no English translation.”

“You, know what these things are called?” Brendon asked.

“Yeah. I’m the crazy alien guy, why wouldn’t I?” Gerard seemed proud of that fact.

“Because you’re insane and think aliens abducted you.”

 

“Hmpt.” Gerard just went back to the jar. “I’ve never seen one of these without a crew.. Any idea where his crew might be?”

“Why would we know that?” Spencer asked. “Brendon found it inside that car.”

“Then his crew’s missing, probably still in town. These things are attracted to tech, any kind you can think of. If it’s a vehicle, they can easily get it going and escape something, even if its, not supposed to work. I think it’s how the race is, technologically intuned or something. I’m gonna guess he was running from something.”

“How do you know all this?” Zack asked.

“I was abducted by aliens when I was 15, and was in space for another 17. I learned a lot in those years, except how to track down my little brother..” Gerard pointed at his hair. “They did some weird experiments on me for the first year till this other race of aliens saved me. I ended up on a scavenging ship until a few years ago when I came back to Earth, and like half the ship’s crew was made up of Fae.”

“Ah yes, the I was abducted as a teenager story. Still doesn’t explain what this is doing here.” Brendon said.

“I’d say, as I’m guessing the ‘meteor’ was his ship, that he and his crew were being chased. Give me a second.” Gerard then reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a little fidget toy that clicked when he messed with it. Gerard then clicked it really quickly, and ‘Pete’ replied to it when he was done by making clicking noises back.

“They can’t speak English if they tried, their vocal cords just aren’t built that way. Speaking their language gets tiring and it’s just easier to use a device that can make the clicks for you if you are gonna say a lot.” Gerard explained after Pete finished, before making the toy click again.

Zack leaned to Brendon.

“I didn’t expect the crazy alien guy to actually know his shit.”

“Me either, I’m still not very convinced..”

“He’s talking to the alien, how are you not convinced?” 

“Alright, he’s been chased here by another race that the alliance the Fae are in is currently at war with, but they aren’t sure which one. They are traveling musicians and are not a war ship, but the ship that he was being chased by seemed to have been trying to take Fae prisoners, as they had been traveling in a ship cluster, it is better for small fae ships to travel that way, and they saw them take ships from the cluster. He needs to find his crew and his ship so they can leave.” Gerard said. “He said when he landed, the ship following them sent down a smaller ship which was invisible to track them, which was why he hid in the car and drove it to where you found it.”

“Does he know what we should look for?” Spencer asked.

“No, his crew kind of scattered.” Gerard thought for a second. “But we can find like vehicles that were near the scene when everything happened and try to see if one of them hid in there. He has three crew members”

“Oh my god..” Brendon said. ‘We’re actually going to do this?” 

“Yeah. I mean it’ll get this all to go away, and we have the rest of the week off since boss woman is on vacation.” Zack said.

Brendon sighed. “Andy, Sarah’s car, was near where it crashed, and Sarah’s been complaining about her engine making weird noises. We can check her car tomorrow.” 

“Perfect! If you want I can take Pete off your hands, I can make sure he doesn’t die on us.” Gerard said, picking up the jar.

“Take him, as long as it gets him out of my hair.” Brendon said. 

Gerard took the jar and left the garage. The guys all just looked at each other.

“Well that’s solved, see you later.” Zack said. Spencer left as well and Brendon just checked the ring to make sure Pete hadn’t damaged it, then went back inside his house to clear his mind.

The next day he had forgotten about it, until Gerard appeared at his door with Pete in one of his suit pockets. Today the suit was green.

“Hey Christmas.” Brendon said when he saw Gerard. Pete had his head poking out of the pocket, and just stared up at him.

“When are you going to check on this ‘Andy’?” Gerard asked. 

“I was actually getting ready to leave, give me a sec.” Brendon said before going to get his tools from the garage. When he got back Gerard hadn’t moved.

“Let’s go.” Brendon said. They took the truck to Sarah’s, and Sarah was waiting at the gate to open it for Brendon. They drove up to the garage and she let them inside.

“Who’s this?” Sarah asked when she saw Gerard.

“Gerard from down the road. Something, happened last night and we think it’s connected to the asteroid and Andy’s engine troubles, just close the garage door.” 

Sarah did so, and made sure the maid wouldn’t come in, before coming back.

“What’s going on?” Sarah asked, but before Brendon could answer, Gerard cut him off.

“Well aliens have fallen to Earth, we found one, and think another is in your car!” 

“Believe it or not, that’s the truth, although I wouldn’t have phrased it that way.” Brendon said. “Just get Pete out Gerard.”

Gerard put his hand in his pocket, then pulled it out carefully with Pete sitting on his hand. Sarah raised an eyebrow at this.

“What, is that??” She asked.

“An alien. Zack and Spencer kinda named it Pete, because I kept him in the mason jar I kept Pete the Caterpillar in.”

“I can talk to him.” Gerard said, smiling proudly.

“And you think one is in Andy?”

“Maybe, it would make sense, and I found Pete in the Delorean.” Brendon shrugged. “They were chased, so maybe one got to the mall parking lot and hid in Andy.”

“Alright, just, make sure it doesn’t mess up Andy.” Sarah said. Brendon went over to Andy and popped the hood and looked inside. Engine looked fine.

“Gerard, bring Pete over.” Brendon said as he shined his flashlight into the engine to see if he could spot anything.

Gerard set Pete down on the main part of the engine, and clicked at him, which made Pete start looking down into the engine and clicking loudly. After about 15 seconds, something clicked back, and Pete went straight down to where he heard it from. Gerard clicked after him, then looked at Brendon and Sarah.

“We were right.” Gerard said with a smile.

“There’s an alien in my car…” Sarah said.

“Two actually.” Gerard said as he looked into the engine to see if they’d come back up.

“I know. How many more are there?” Sarah asked Brendon, Brendon had left the engine and came over to her.

“Two more according to Gerard.”

“It’s a good thing it’s summer…” Sarah said. “Any ideas on where the others would be?”

“Nope. Andy was the only car I knew was near there, unless…” Brendon thought. “Maybe we could check the junkyard, I think the Delorean came from there.”

“That’d be a good place to look.” Sarah looked past Brendon at Gerard.

“You okay bud?” She asked, and Brendon saw that Gerard had somehow managed to stick his entire arm into the engine.

“Yeah, just helping!” Gerard said.

“I have a feeling this man should be dead…but the universe likes him a bit too much…” Sarah whispered to Brendon.

“Trust me, I watched him ride a bike straight into a car, get up, dust himself off, and walk off with the bike. No helmet, and he ended up doing it again, but he hit my truck. No dents or anything, but this idiot managed to do it again.”

“Where’d you get this guy, the loony bin?”

“He might have escaped it before moving to the house down the street…” 

“Hey, I got them now!” Gerard said, pulling his arm up out of the engine. He then set Pete and the other Fae onto the main part of the engine. Sarah and Brendon got closer. The other Fae was a little bit shorter than Pete, but not by very much, and he had a lighter skin tone, along with shorter hair (Pete’s was about shoulder length) but other than that he looked pretty similar to Pete. The new one clicked quietly, and his voice seemed softer.

“So Andy should be better now right?” Sarah asked.

“I’ll check the engine again but I think that Gerard took care of the problem.” 

Gerard clicked at them few times, before picking them up and putting them into his suit pocket.

Brendon checked the engine and it seemed fine.

“Alright, Andy’s good.” Brendon said, closing the hood.

“Alright, where are we going now?” Sarah asked.

“Huh?” Brendon asked.

“We are going to be looking for the rest of the little buggers right?”

“Of course! Pete said they had a meetup point, and we should check there for his crewmates.” Gerard said.

“Where?” 

“The junkyard! That is close to where they landed.”

“Welp, call the boys, we’re heading to the junkyard.” Sarah said.

Spencer and Zack met them at the junkyard, as it would be easier if they had more people to look around. Gerard mentioned something about how when Fae were threatened, they would make a noise that you couldn’t hear that would give you headaches, so they just needed to find somewhere where they got headaches.

They got there around dark, and just began walking around. They could hear Gerard clicking his fidget toy whenever one of them got close to where Gerard was looking, mixed with the clicks of Pete and Andy (Zack and Spencer decided on calling the second one Andy after Sarah’s car)

They had been there for half an hour, and Brendon had flipped the hood of an old car to look in the engine, when he heard someone yell. He turned to see a man, clutching a cadillac converter, running his way. When he saw Brendon, he yelled

“Run!!”

Brendon watched him run past, then looked to the direction he was coming from. Running after him were two heavily armored humanoids, both holding strange guns that looked straight out of Star Wars. 

“Oh fuck!” Brendon screamed before running after the man with the cadillac converter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the spell check for this site does not recognize Zack's name as an actual name so when I go through for one more error sweep I just see every intense of Zack's name underlined with the red squiggly.


	3. God of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's being chased by these humanoid things and he has no idea where anyone else is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept getting cold feet on posting this one, but I think it was just my nerves so sorry this wasn't out earlier

Brendon and the man managed to stay ahead of the humanoids chasing them, but they weren’t giving up.

“All I wanted was a damn cadillac converter! Then these guys come in all ‘heijdnaj’ then they start chasing me!” The man yelled as Brendon caught up to him.

“Less talking more running!” Brendon said as they turned right. The junkyard was like a maze.

Sarah nearly ran into them from another turn, and they didn’t have to tell her about what was chasing them, as it seemed one was chasing her as well. All she said was “I think these are the guys Gerard was talking about.” as they started running again.

They found a gap in the cars that the humanoids wouldn’t fit through, and dove in, hiding just out of sight.

“What the fuck..?” The man said, still clutching on to his cadillac converter like letting it go would kill him instantly.

“Aliens…” Sarah said. “Uh, so, I’m Sarah, this is my boyfriend Brendon.”

“I’m Dan…”

“Sarah, not the time to introduce yourself!” Brendon hissed to her.

One of the humanoids passed the hiding place, and the group stayed still and silent. They were stuck there for an hour before Brendon looked around and lead the group from their hiding place. They searched for Spencer, Zack and Gerard, and eventually found Zack and Spencer hiding inside one of the cars, while Gerard had managed to wedge himself into the trunk of a different, and when he got out and Brendon got a look of the size of the trunk, he had no idea how Gerard fit.

“What were those things?” Zack asked.

“Who’s that?” Spencer asked.

“Oh, I’m Dan, I came to, well, steal one of these..” Dan said, holding the Cadillac Converter out.

“We’re lucky this place doesn’t have dogs, now I ask again, what were those things?” Zack now turned to Gerard to ask.

“Ares… They’re a race of war like beings from a planet somewhere over there.” Gerard pointed up into the sky. “I assume they’re what Andy and Pete were running from, and they were hunting for them.”

“Ares, like Greek God Ares?” Dan asked.

“Once again, it’s just what I call them. The Fae word for them literally means war. Some of the Fae on the ship I was on told me they thought they were the race that abducted me and experimented on me. I’ve never seen an Ares outside of its armor however…”

Dan leaned to Brendon and asked

“Is he an alien too?”

“No, but he says he was abducted by them years ago. He’s got two in his pocket.” 

“Hm…”

“So we got those things after us too… Did anyone find the other ones?” Zack asked.

“No.” Everyone said.

“Great, great…” Gerard said, before the sound of helicopter blades brought all of their attention to the sky. Flying in was a yellow helicopter, that Sarah instantly groaned at.

“What?” Brendon asked.

“Ross…” She said, crossing her arms. The Ross family was basically the rival family to the Ozechowskis, and Sarah, like the rest of her family, hated them. 

“Ugh…” Brendon said. The oldest child, George Ryan Ross III (only friends could call him Ryan) went to school with him and was the most annoying person he had ever met.

The helicopter landed nearby, and the group went to investigate. They found it had landed in the parking lot, next to a green van and a brown car.

“That van wasn’t here when I got here.” Dan muttered, confirming that the brown car was his. 

The helicopter had no visible driver. They approached the vehicles, and Pete clicked something from Gerard’s pocket. Gerard stopped to reply while Brendon and Zack went up to the vehicles. 

Brendon opened the door and peeked inside, and looked to the left, to see George Ryan Ross III strapped in to one of the seats, pushed up against the back looking like he shit himself.

“Hi Georgie!” Brendon said with a smirk.

“What the fuck??” He said.

“I think your driver is a fucking idiot.” 

“There is no driver…” He said through clenched teeth.

“You sure Georgie?” Brendon tilted his head and said “Are you sure you’re not ‘too stupid to understand?’” That had been something Ryan had said to mess with him.

“Fuck you Urie..” 

“Love ya Ross! You’re car will be ready next week.” Brendon smirked before pulling his head back out. “We got a live one boys, and Sarah.”

“Was he driving?” Zack asked.

“Nope, he said there was no driver. Guessing one of Pete’s friends is in this thing, bring Pete and Andy over here, and someone get pretty boy out of here.” 

“I can get out myself..” Ryan said.

“Mhm. Gerard, just bring them over here.”

Ryan got out on his own while Gerard went up to the helicopter and got in.

“Why is he getting in? That’s my dad’s! He can’t do that!” Ryan said.

“Oh shut up you big baby, he’s fixing it.” Sarah said, which made Ryan glare at her.

“Oh letting some crazy redhead in a suit climb into a helicopter will make it not FLY ON ITS OWN!!!” 

“Why don’t you call your dad to come pick you up?” 

“You know what? I will!” Ryan said, before checking his pockets to find they were empty. Ryan seemed pissed as he asked Zack for his phone, then walked away to call his dad.

Gerard returned from the helicopter holding Pete, Andy, and the third one in his hands.

“According to new guy he hid in a car, then got into the helicopter, somehow, and decided to head out to the meetup spot.” Gerard chuckled. “He didn’t realize he had a hitchhiker.” 

“So, we have three out of four now?” Zack asked.

“Nope, four out of four, unless that green van’s just here for no reason.” Gerard said before clicking loudly at it. After a few seconds, the last Fae came out from under the van, and Gerard put the rest down so they could all reunite. Gerard squatted down near them to answer anything if they asked. Brendon got a good look at the new ones. 

The one from the helicopter was the same height as Andy, with what looked like glasses, and his hair was a little lighter than Andy’s, as they all seemed to have dark blue hair. The one from the van basically had an afro, and was the tallest of the group.

Gerard ended up clicking something long enough that he felt the need to use the fidget toy, and the whole group seemed startled by this, before quietly clicking to each other, then the one from the helicopter, looked up at Gerard and clicked something to him. Gerard seemed hesitant, but pulled up his sleeve for the Fae to inspect. That’s when Brendon saw the symbols tattooed onto Gerard’s arm, and if Brendon knew anything about things forcibly tattooed onto people, this was a branding number. 

“Jesus Christ..” Brendon muttered, before Ryan returned, and it looked like he had been crying.

“You motherfuckers better not be here when my dad comes or..” Ryan had turned his head to look at Gerard, and could now see the Fae who were now interested in Gerard’s arm. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE??”

“How about you zip it and mind your own business. Come on asshats we’re leaving.” Zack said. “Gee pack up your musical action figures. And you give me my phone back!”

Ryan was now just staring at Gerard as he relayed the information, recovering his arm, and having them all get into his suit pockets. Zack took his phone from Ryan, and Dan asked Brendon for his number, as he assumed he’d want to know if he saw anything else. 

Dan was gone before the rest of the group made it into their cars, leaving Ryan looking confused, and still kinda angry. 

Brendon drove Sarah home, and just to his luck, her angry dad was standing right outside the fence, and him seeing Gerard in the back seat making noises just made him look even more upset. Brendon didn’t roll down the window and Sarah told him just to drive off after she got out. He did as he was told, but he could hear her father yelling her full name down the street. Gerard seemed unfazed, but complained when Brendon turned the corner as Pete lost his balance, as he had the four of them on his lap so he could talk to them.

“You think of names for the other two?” Brendon asked as they drove.

“Yeah. The one with glasses is Patrick and the one with the afro is Joe.” Gerard didn’t wait for Brendon to ask. “Patrick after Patrick Stewart, and Joe after Joe Elliott. They’re cool.” 

“Fun.” Brendon said.

They got back to Brendon’s house, and Gerard took the Fae and walked down the street to his house after saying goodbye. When he got into his house, he put them all down on his coffee table before getting them something they could eat.

Once each of them had something they could eat (Gerard basically gave them bread crumbs which were just enough for their tiny bodies), he sat down to speak with them.

‘You’re running from the Ares right?’ He clicked.

‘Yes, they attacked our ship cluster while we were on the way to a alliance meeting, you know how the Fae council likes their live music.” Patrick clicked.

“It makes sense to why they’d go after your cluster..” Gerard thought for a second. “Do you know what happened to your ship?”

“I saw them take it when you guys scattered.” Joe clicked. “They picked it up and went back to their own ship. They know we weren’t inside or they would have left with that.”

“Which means we need to get to their ship and find yours.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t sound like a very good idea.” Andy clicked. “They’re probably armed to the teeth, and we have nothing.”

“We’ll need to figure that out, I might have something..”

The next day, Brendon had been meeting up with Mike and Nicole to discuss a project that they would be working on once they got back to work. They had just parked in a parking lot when a police car drove up. The officer got out and walked up to them

“Is there a problem officer?” Nicole asked.

“Which one of you is Brendon Urie?” The officer asked.

“I am, did something happen?” Brendon replied.

“We have a witness that says you were one of the last people to see George Ryan Ross III, he was reported missing last night. We need you to come to the station to fill out a witness report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While he won't always be referred to as Ryan by other characters, I'll call him Ryan in the narration


	4. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Ryan Ross III is missing, and the aliens may have something to do with it

When Brendon arrived at the station, Sarah, Zack and Spencer were all already there. He got the story from Zack while they waited for Spencer to file his report. 

Ryan’s father had gotten to the junkyard at least 20 minutes after the call, to find the helicopter on its side and the green van had been totalled and flipped upside down, and Ryan was missing. They had gone to Zack since Ryan called his dad on his phone, and Zack told them they had been in the junkyard for work reasons (their boss owned the junkyard) and Spencer and Sarah were there to help out. He ‘forgot’ to mention Dan and Gerard. 

Sarah was asking to stay anonymous as she didn’t need her family being connected to Ryan’s disappearance in any way, because it would likely drive both families crazy and start up another feud.

“You don’t think…” Brendon started once he had the whole story.

“That’s exactly what I think. Why else would he just vanish?” Zack said. It was nearly certain that he had been abducted by the Ares, and chances are he wasn’t going to be the last. 

“What do we do?”

“Honestly, I don’t know..” 

Brendon nodded quickly. Spencer returned, and Brendon went to file his report. It was another hour before they could leave. Nicole and Mike were waiting for him in the parking lot, and started questioning him when he got in.

“Missing person, that’s all.” Brendon said.

“Seriously? George Ryan Ross, the third in the series, is missing and you say he’s just a missing person?” Mike asked. “That was the kid who bullied you in high school right?”

“Yeah, but that was years ago.” Brendon rolled his eyes. “What am I supposed to be happy about someone getting kidnapped?”

Mike shut up, and started driving them back to the library (‘that parking lot made us look shady as fuck’)

Spencer had gotten home and decided to visit Gerard to tell him what happened and see if he knew anything about finding the ship and sending the Fae home. Gerard answered the door. His suit was purple today.

“Hey Gerard.” Spencer said.

“Hi Spencer! The crew’s currently asleep so you came just in time!” Gerard said smiling, before letting Spencer inside.

“I’m guessing they sleep differently than us.” Spencer asked.

“Yeah, they sleep twice as long as us, but they also can stay awake twice as long. When I was on the ship, half the Fae crew was awake at one time. It always seemed to switch right as I woke up, at least on the days the rest of the crew wasn’t working me for 24 hours straight.” Gerard said as he lead Spencer over to the couch.

“You keep talking about being in space, how’d you get back?” Spencer asked.

“Well, I actually didn’t remember a lot about my years on Earth.. I remembered my brother, and school, and a few other things, but whatever happened that first year wiped quite a bit of my memory, hell I barely remembered my name, I only remembered it because my brother said it in a few memories. About a year and a half before I got back to Earth I started traveling with an alien I called Lola. Lola’s species doesn’t speak, so we communicated mostly though hand signals. During one cargo run, we did them to make money, Lola brought up a hologram of a planet we would be passing, and it wa Jupiter. I nearly broke down right then and there, because I knew this planet was near my home, so Lola showed me the galaxy, and I saw Earth, and I explained to Lola that that was my home planet. So when we were going to pass Jupiter, Lola made a detour and dropped me off on Earth.” Gerard tilted his head a little during a pause, but continued after closing his eyes for a few seconds. “It took a while, but I managed to reintegrate into human society, but of course I’m still weird to people.”

“Do you know anything about your brother?” Spencer asked.

“He, his, his name is Mikey..” Gerard said with a pained smile. “And he, he likes unicorns.” Gerard then pointed to the fire place (well, it was supposed to be a fire place, Gerard just seemed to be storing duck tape where the fire should be). On the mantle, there was a plastic unicorn toy that looked to be hand painted, although the paint was cracked. “That was his, I want to give it back to him when I find him.” Gerard started to shake a little, not dropping the smile. 

“Sorry to bring it up, please calm down..” Spencer said.

Gerard sucked in a breath that almost sounded unnatural before he stopped shaking and dropped the smile.

“It’s.. Hard.” Gerard said, his voice cracking.

“Hey, let’s stop thinking about that. I actually came here to tell you, we think someone might have been abducted… You remember Ryan right? From last night?” 

“Yes. If he was, we need to find the ship… Ares ships are good at cloaking, but they still need somewhere to land and such, so they’re in the area. Where is close to impossible to guess unless we slap a tracker on someone and throw them to the aliens.”

“Or we could search every square mile of this city, and the surrounding area.” Spencer said.

“That would take too long.” Gerard sighed. “But I suppose it’s the only way without sacrificing someone and hope they can get us the location.”

Spencer sighed and looked at the fireplace. 

“Maybe we could get someone abducted with a Fae, and if the Fae stays hidden, maybe they can help us get the location of the ship.” Spencer said. “But we’ll need to get their attention..”

“That’s a great idea! But someone has to volunteer.” Gerard said. “And I’m not. I’m not sure exactly how they’d react to finding me…”

“We’ll have to get everyone together to discuss it. Brendon will kill you if I do this solo.” Spencer said.

“So you’re going to do it?”

“Yeah, we can set up the meeting once the Fae wake up.”

“Tomorrow. Just get everyone to meet up.” 

The next day, everyone including Dan (“Don’t look at me, it was Sarah’s idea to bring him” Brendon had said.) met up at Gerard’s place and explained the idea. When Spencer announced the plan to get him abducted, everyone was silent.

“Oh come on, where’s the person saying ‘no I’ll go?’” Spencer asked after an awkward minute of silence.

“Well.. You seem pretty set and I’m not big on getting abducted.” Brendon said and everyone nodded in agreement.

“I’m only here cause I saw them.” Dan said.

“Ugh, alright. So, Gerard’s idea is to hang out in the park near the junkyard with Andy the car nearby, as it is possible they took Ryan because he was near the helicopter and the van. Everyone stays away from me until I’m abducted, then one of the Fae, I think they voted for Pete to come with, will send out the location using text. I’ve taught him how already, and he’ll send it only to our group chat, which only includes Zack, Brendon and Sarah, so don’t expect a message Dan, you work on keeping people away from where we are, we don’t need anyone else getting abducted.” Spencer said.

“Sounds like a plan, not a very good one but it’ll have to do.” Zack said.

“It’s the only one we got. We’re gonna do it tomorrow night, it’ll give us more time to prepare.” Gerard said. “So prepare.”

The next night, they had set up, putting the car at one of the parking lots near the lake. Spencer had Pete and his phone in his jacket pocket while the rest of the Fae were in Sarah’s purse. 

Dan was walking around the sidewalk which lead to the lake to make sure no one was heading down it. Eventually he saw two people coming up the path. He quickly ran up to them.

“Hey, uh my friends are doing something private up there, can you two head to a different spot on the lake?” He asked. 

“Oh, but our friend texted us in the work group chat that we needed to come up here, Zack Hall? He said something about it being private.” The girl said. 

“Uh, I was not told about you two, uh…”

“Mike, and this is Nicole.” The man said. “Are you the new guy?”

“No, listen I think he meant to send that in something else, this isn’t a work related thing. You two should go now.” Dan said, and as Nicole opened her mouth, the three were blinded by a light. Dan hit the dirt as it was his first reaction, and his ears began ringing, but he felt someone come down next to him. He was left blind and defended for at least 2 minutes before everything cleared and he could see again. Nicole and Mike were still next to him, and they all stood to look at where it came from.

“What the fuck?” Mike said.

“Come on, let’s check it out.” Nicole said, and before Dan could stop them, they had run down the path the check it out.

When Dan got there, he saw Andy untouched, but Zack, Gerard, Spencer, Sarah and Brendon were all missing. The only things left were Zack’s glasses, which were destroyed, one of Sarah’s shoes (she hadn’t bothered tying that one), and Brendon’s shattered phone.


	5. Race to Witch Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Nicole, and Mike try to figure out what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to come out! Hopefully there is more to come, I forgot how much I loved writing this one.

Dan had no control of anything that happened next, as Mike pulled him away from the scene so they wouldn’t tamper with anything and Nicole called the police. One officer ended up showing up after a while to check out what happened, and he started questioning the three of them. Dan tried to be as vague as he could without seeming suspicious. After a bit, the officer said he’d look around. He didn’t seem to mind when the trio followed to look around as well (“It’ll help, the station didn’t exactly send anyone else to help”). Dan got over to Andy, and noticed Sarah’s purse was in the front seat, and he realized she had never taken it out. 

Dan glanced to the officer, Nicole and Mike, before looking inside, and sure enough, Andy, Patrick and Joe were inside. When they saw him, they seemed scared, but Dan put a finger to his lips and they seemed to understand, before he put his hand it to pick them up, and he very carefully put them in his pocket, before switching his phone for Sarah’s so he would get the message from Spencer’s phone, if one would even send. 

He then enacted the stupid part of his plan, and tried to make a run for it. This of course ended with him in handcuffs, 1 cause he wasn’t very fast, and 2 because he wasn’t exactly subtle when he made a run for it.

“You are officially the dumbest person ever. Now you’re a suspect mister…” The officer said.

“Pawlovich.” Dan said, rolling his eyes a little.

“Hey… Aren’t you the guy who got caught dragging a stolen car axle with the back wheels attracted down a street? Yeah, Dan Pawlovich, they still tell stories of you at the station.” The officer laughed, making Mike snort a bit.

“Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time, I didn’t think someone would call the cops on me…” Dan said.

“I heard about that! My roommate saw you get arrested!” Nicole said.

“What were you planning to do with that axle?” The officer asked.

“Sell it. What else would I do with it?” Dan asked.

“Use it to fix a car. That’s what Brendon does.” Mike said, and then he seemed snapped back to what was happening. “Are we gonna find out what that flash was?”

“Aliens…” Dan said.

The three chuckled a bit, before the officer turned to Nicole and Mike to ask a few more questions. Dan took that time to get one of the aliens out (Patrick maybe? Dan didn’t know which was which) and put him on the ground and point to the cop car. The fae (maybe it was Andy, now that Dan looked at him, but he might be wrong) seemed to understand before getting under the car. 

The officer eventually put Dan in the car, and Nicole and Mike got in as well to go to the station. After a bit Sarah’s phone buzzed, and Mike looked over at Dan.

“What are you looking at?” Dan asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to take that off of him?” Mike asked the officer.

“He’s handcuffed, not like he can do anything with it.” The officer said. 

The phone buzzed again. And again. And again. Mike seemed annoyed by that.

Dan felt one of the two aliens move in his pocket, and then the phone buzzed again. The car then made a sharp turn and began speeding.

“What the hell??” The officer said and Nicole and Mike quickly noticed that he took his hands off the wheel. Dan wasn’t going to question how this was happening, and just acted as confused as the rest of them.

“Brakes!” Mike yelled, but it was no use and the brakes didn’t work. 

“What the fuck?!?” Nicole yelled as the car sped down the road, barely avoiding other cars.

“Aliens.” Dan said with a smug look.

“Shut up!”

The officer grabbed the police radio to radio in what is happened, but the radio started cutting out before stopping all together. By then they were speeding and then suddenly, the car stopped, throwing everyone forward but they were protected by their seatbelts. There was a red light in front of them.

“Oh thank god…” The officer said, before trying to look for some evidence of why the car had been doing that.

“I want out..” Mike said. “Officer can I please leave the car?” 

The officer was about to agree, but the light turned green and the car was back to speeding.

Sarah woke to her eyes already being forced open. She couldn’t move anything, not even her eyes. She of course started panicking but since she was paralyzed she couldn’t make any noise. 

She had a bright light in her face, but it was moved away. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see she was in a room that looked right out of a sci-fi movie. The alien inspecting her was dressed just like the ones she saw in the junkyard, except the helmet was off. The thing looked a bit like an ape, except it was bald and had skin like a frog’s. It was also light yellow. It seemed to be searching for threats on her. Behind it, she could see Zack, Spencer, and Ryan in tubes. They all looked to be out cold. Brendon and Gerard were not in her field of vision. She assumed Dan wasn’t in her sight either. The alien moved it’s hand and she was turned, and she could see Brendon in another one of the tubes, while Gerard was tied down on a table.

Gerard wasn’t paralyzed, Sarah could see him breathing, which made her question how she was still alive if her brain could function but she couldn’t breathe. Gerard seemed to be panicking. Another alien stood at the table looking at him as it seemed to run tests.

Gerard moved his head a little to look at Sarah, maybe to try and talk to her, but he figured it was useless as Sarah wasn’t moving at all. 

The alien made one of Sarah’s arms move, but she couldn’t feel it at all. She couldn’t feel anything. She could only watch as the alien began to poke at Gerard, making him gasp, but she could tell he was trying not to cry or scream. 

Suddenly the alien checking her finished and waved it’s hand, causing Sarah to follow it without being able to move at all, and she was put into one of the tubes. Once she was inside and it closed, she could breathe again, and move. At least, she could until the gas seeped in and she passed out again.

The police car finally stopped after driving a few miles out of town and up a large hill. Once everyone was sure it was stopped, the officer got out and just fell down, shaking. Mike and Nicole reacted similarly. Dan just sat patiently hoping that he would be let out.

Dan felt his handcuffs open, and he looked down to see the two fae from his pocket (Joe and Patrick, maybe?) had unlocked it. He had no idea how they got the key, but he was happy they did.

He got out, walking past the officer who didn’t seem to notice. 

“Dan what the hell!” Nicole yelled.

“Guys, I know where they are.” Dan said.

“Where..?” Mike asked as he looked at Dan.

“There.” Dan said, pointing at the mysterious spaceship looking thing sitting at the bottom of the hill they were on.


	6. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Mike, Nicole and the Officer try to save the crew who has been abducted, and Pete tries as well

The Ares were extremely stupid, as Pete had managed to figure out. He had very easily gotten out of Spencer’s pocket after sending the location while they lead them to the examination room, and easily got into and hid in the examination room. It was almost like they didn’t know what they were looking for. But he did notice that they were distracted by Gerard.

Pete had seen people like Gerard before. There was a whole class on it in schools. The Ares tended to pull random people from random planets that weren’t evolved enough to have joined the other races in space. The regulations of the alliance was that those systems or planets needed to be left alone. You could go to prison for a very long time if you were caught abducting species, destroying planets, or anything that could halt the natural progression of a planet. A species known as the Grinanalic had only come from about a thousand that were saved after their planet was destroyed by greedy businessmen who wanted the resources of the planet.

Pete knew Gerard’s story the second he saw his red hair and the branding number only confirmed it. He was abducted and taken apart and put back together. It was possible that Gerard wasn’t even fully human anymore, and could even just be a clone of the original Gerard who was abducted, as Ares were known for completely remaking species in sick experiments, and their form of cloning was not good for the person being cloned. It was too hard to tell without putting him on a table and studying what they did to him. It didn’t help that they’d have no reference for a normal healthy human and that the whole process would be traumatic for him.

Pete was just hiding and waiting for the Ares to leave before he could try to get everyone out. He had never done anything like this before, but he had training. Unlike his bandmates, he hadn’t started off wanting to go into music. He wanted to fly ships, protect important people, save people. That’s why he was voted to go with Spencer. He had the training. He just happened to be gifted an instrument his last year of training and he fell in love.

But Pete wasn’t a soldier. He wouldn’t be able to fight them. He knew that no one in the tubes were one either. Well, maybe Zack. He seemed built for that. But he didn’t know how humans worked and it was possible that he was built for something else, whatever job he had. Gerard said he fixed something like ships, something long before ships that was pretty obsolete in Fae society. His sister build ships, and she and her coworkers weren’t built like Zack, but Brendon and Spencer both had the same job and weren’t built like Zack either.

The names Gerard gave him in the fae language for them seemed weird to Pete. Zack’s name was just ‘Memory’ which made no sense to Pete, as in Fae culture names had something to do with the child’s birth, their appearance, or their possible future if the parent thought they could control their child’s future. Pete’s real name translated to ‘A child who’s eyes hold the entire galaxy, stars and all’ which was a “mouthful” according to Gerard, whatever that meant. Sarah and Brendon both were ‘Royalty’, but Gerard used the feminine for Sarah and the masculine for Brendon, which gave off the impression that they were both beautiful babies when they were born. Spencer was ‘Provision’ which made Pete think badly of his parents, as that was really close to naming your child ‘Servant’, but Gerard said it was the closest translation he could find. Dan had been ‘Judge’, and the person they were there to save was ‘Soil’, which almost seemed like an insult, but once again it was the closest translation. Gerard’s name on the other hand wasn’t translated like the others. Gerard hadn’t known the meaning of his name when he got his Fae name. So he got a propper Fae name. ‘A hesitant one who was lost but is now found.’ The name was one of many reserved for abandoned children, but Gerard explained that the Fae who named him saw him as a abandoned child, and thought the name fit him.

Pete was brought back to the situation at hand by a whimper from Gerard, and when Pete looked, the Ares had left the room, and it seemed that Gerard was finally letting himself cry, albeit silently. 

Pete got out of his hiding place and got to the table. He had to take his time climbing it, but when he got up there, he made sure not to touch Gerard so that he didn’t send the poor boy into a panic, before getting to the panel next to his head. He started inspecting it to see if he could figure out how to open it. 

“No, don’t release me yet.” Gerard clicked at him, although it was almost hard to understand as he was crying.

“Why?” Pete asked, looking at him.

“They’ll notice me if I’m gone. You got to get one of the ones from the tubes. Sarah could probably sneak around the best.”

“But I can’t communicate with her.” 

“Gestures, point at things, the ones I taught you should be all you need. They’re common knowledge.” 

Pete stared at Gerard for a second, then nodded.

“Alright.”

Pete climbed back down and got over to the chamber he saw them put Sarah in. The chamber was one he had seen on many ships. It was likely that they bought it from the same place as the others. They were supposed to be used to keep people alive during a long haul with little supplies.

Pete climbed the chamber and got to the keypad. He had to hand off the top and kick at it to get the code he had seen into it. The Ares on this ship seemed to have the same code for everything.

The chamber lit up, and after the defrosting process finished, it opened and Sarah nearly fell out. 

“Sarah, don’t panic,” Gerard said. Sarah pretty quickly tried to get to Gerard.

“No, no don’t! You can’t let me go yet. They’ll notice if I’m gone.” He said.

“I can’t leave you!” Sarah said. 

“Listen to me, Pete’s going to help you get to the weapons, and once you have weapons, you can release everyone and fight your way out. But we can’t do that if they’re looking for me!”

Sarah stood there for a second, then nodded a bit.

“Okay, where’s Pete?” Sarah asked.

Pete clicked at her, and she looked over and saw him. Sarah went up and got him.

“Don’t they have cameras?” Sarah asked.

Gerard looked at where the cameras should be and saw none. 

“Seems they think they’re too good for them. Pete knows basic hand gestures, so that will be how you two talk.” 

“Alright, got it.”

Pete then clicked to Gerard, and Gerard understood.

“The keypads are 4 rows of 3 numbers, just translate them in your head as 1, 2, 3, etc. The code for each door is 4, 6, 2, 12, got it?”

“Got it.”

Sarah went to the keypad, punched the numbers in and got through. Once the door closed, Gerard let himself cry again.

Dan lead the group down to the ship. Mike was protesting, and the Officer was obviously ready for Dan to turn on them. 

Dan had the third Fae with the other two in his pocket. They peaked out and clicked something to each other before one started climbing out. Dan noticed and set him on the ground right next to the ship. The ship was the size of a small house, about a story tall, but Dan wasn’t able to guess the length and width. 

Nicole cautiously got closer, with the Officer and Mike not far behind. None of them seemed to notice the Fae, especially since the grass came up to their chests. 

“Hey Officer, you got that gun on you?” Dan asked.

“Why are you asking?” The officer replied.

“Because we’re going to need it.”

“Can you explain what is going on now?” Nicole asked.

“Your coworkers and their buddies are currently inside there because they are in cahoots with some aliens who crashed here because of these aliens. They were trying to find their way here so they could get their ship back, but now we have to save them and get the ship.” Dan said, putting on his most professional voice. “There are going to be some bad guys inside, which is why we need the gun.”

“And why should we trust you?” Mike asked.

Dan turned around. 

“Because the entrance will open…” Dan took a second and waited for it to actually start opening, which took a few seconds. “Now.”

The door to the ship opened, and after a bit, the Fae showed up, frantically clicking. 

 

“These are the good guys,” Dan said before getting in the ship.

Nicole looked back at Mike, before saying “Well it’s our only lead.” and following him in. Mike and the Officer looked at each other, the officer groaned

“I’m suing you if this costs me my job.” The Officer said before following Mike onboard before the door closed.

Sarah spent about 20 minutes sneaking around, before finding the armory. The weapons were similar to human guns, but the triggers were different, and one that was about the size of a shotgun was a lot lighter, and it didn’t look like they used bullets, as there was no place to reload. Sarah took the shotgun one and then grabbed smaller ones she could fit in her pockets (at least without them falling out)

Pete did his best using hand gestures to explain how to use the gun, as he had seen larger species use weapons like that before. Sarah got the hang of it and got Pete again, who she put on her shoulder as she couldn’t hold him and the gun. She began to make her way back towards the room.

She turned a corner to see two Ares standing in the hall yelling at each other. Sarah could assume it was over her escaping. Sarah lifted the gun so she’d get the one on the right in the head, and fired, which took that one out. The other looked at her, screaming something before the sound of a human gun being fired rang out and the Ares turned, giving Sarah enough time to shoot it, and it went down as well.

Sarah could now see that behind it was a police officer who looked like he just shit himself. Besides, the officer were three familiar faces.

“Sarah!” Nicole and Mike both said, but Dan shushed them.

“Guys, what the fuck are you doing here?” Sarah asked as she walked up.

“Rescuing you guys what do you think we’re doing?” Dan said. “These two showed up before you all got abducted and that guy arrested me.”

“Because you ran, up until then you were in the clear!” The officer said. 

“Dan you fucking idiot. Where are the others?” Sarah asked as she put the gun down and took Pete off her shoulder. 

“Two of them ran off to do something, the other’s right here.” Dan then pulled Andy out of his pocket. He put Andy on Sarah’s hand with Pete and they went back and forth for a bit. After they finished Sarah put them both on her shoulder. Dan watched them get a good grip on Sarah’s hair.

“We need to head back to where everyone’s being held,” Sarah said.

“Lead the way,” Mike said. 

Sarah led them back to the room with no trouble, it seemed the other Ares hadn’t come in yet. Gerard was still awake and made an effort to look towards where they came in.

“Good you got weapons, now let us out!” Gerard said. 

“Code for each is 4, 6, 2, 12,” Sarah said as she went up to Gerard and put Pete and Andy next to his head. The two clicked at him, and Gerard clicked back, before saying

“Joe and Patrick are trying to shut the ship down so the Ares can’t call for reinforcements, and hopefully they can find their ship as well. You need to draw a figure 8 on the screen, then tap the middle 3 times to release me.” Gerard said, before looking at the Fae.

“How do you know that?” Gerard clicked at Pete.

“I took courses in university.” Pete clicked back.

The rest of the group got Spencer, Brendon, Zack, and Ryan out of the tubes while Sarah helped Gerard get up.

“What the fuck happened?!” Ryan said as he looked around.

“You were abducted by aliens, and we were abducted trying to save you. You owe us big time.” Brendon said.

“Less bickering more escaping!” The officer said. 

“We still need to get the Fae ship!” Gerard said. The lights suddenly went out, and then blue lights began flashing. 

“Did they shut off the power?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, let’s get going!” Gerard said.

“Here, they should be easy to figure out,” Sarah said before giving out the weapons. Everyone except Nicole, Mike, Ryan and Gerard ended up with one.

They began heading towards what Gerard said should be the bridge. Gerard kept talking to Pete and Andy to get a better idea of what they’d be looking for.

“Is he an alien too?” The officer asked Brendon, as they were walking next to each other.

“He was abducted as a teenager.” 

The officer nodded a little. “Odd.”

“Alright, here’s the bridge,” Gerard whispered to everyone before setting the Fae down and punching in the keycode. Everyone got against the wall just in case. Once the door was open, they looked inside and saw a few Ares trying to do something on the console. 

The group got in and shot them, killing all of them surprisingly. Patrick and Joe popped out of the panel board through a hole likely used for wires. Joe clicked at Gerard as he walked up. Gerard put Pete and Andy on the console and noticed a green light flashing.

“Shit, shit!” Gerard said.

“What is it?” Zack asked.

“They’re sending a request for reinforcements,” Gerard said. “It’s still sending but I don’t know how long we have.”

“How do we stop it?” The officer, Mike, and Ryan all asked at the same time.

“I’m not sure…” Gerard said, sounding scared.


End file.
